The Beauty Of Friendship
by silasmarx
Summary: my character Silas in the re7 universe and how he fits into the story
1. elementary school

"Hi, do you wanna play?" Lucas was surprised by the fact the blond had approached him. No one had wanted to get near him since the incident with Oliver but this kid didn't seem to care. "Uh...sure?" The other boy smiled and sat in front of him with a container of blocks. "I'm Silas, wanna be friends?"

"Uh... yeah...okay," Lucas smiled and Silas grinned back. The two began building blocks together as Silas chatted away about this, that or another. Lucas still couldn't believe this kid wanted anything to do with him but still smiled and nodded at whatever he said and allowed him to continue playing with him. Today was the beginning of their friendship.


	2. middle school

Silas pouted as he sat outside the principal's office and Lucas went inside. Over the years, they'd both started acting out pretty heavily. It was easy to tell that Lucas was doing it because of the aftermath of the Oliver incident but no one could understand why Silas was doing it. He seemed to have a pretty good home life. But any time the school counselor would try to ask him why, he'd cuss her out, so she gave up. After Silas saw the principal, both their parents came to get them. Once they were informed of the insane prank their sons had pulled together, they took them home. "You're not allowed to hang out with that boy anymore," Valentina said as they walked through the parking lot. "Why?" Silas glared at her. "Because he's a bad influence and you're already a problem child."

"Excuse me?" Marguerite spoke up as she was nearby and heard the whole thing. She stormed up to Valentina with a frown, "my baby ain't the problem! And if your son has any problems, I can see why with the way you talk to him!" Valentina scowled, "excuse me but my son didn't murder anybody! And it's none of your business how I talk to him!" Marguerite scoffed and the two women began arguing, which soon involved their husbands. Silas and Lucas watched in shock from the sidelines. Eventually the fight ended and both sets of parents stormed off with their kids. "You're not allowed to see him, ever!" Valentina said once in the car and Silas glared out the window. He planned to still be friends with Lucas no matter what and after this day, he started secretly hanging out with him.


	3. high school

"Shew, I wish they'd shut the hell up!" Silas glanced up from his phone and at Lucas, who was glaring in the direction of his parents yelling. By this point in time, Silas's parents had stopped caring who he hung out with and he was allowed to publicly be friends with Lucas again, which also meant he spent almost every day at his house. The Bakers were the family he wished he actually had, they loved and accepted him for who he was and he didn't have to compete with anyone to get that. But recently Jack had developed a drinking problem which had caused him and Marguerite to fight a lot so their happy home was no longer happy and it was a bit upsetting to Silas. "Ya know, most kids in your situation would be more upset that their folks might get divorced."

"Tch, they ain't gonna get divorced!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I do! And why do you care so much anyway?" Silas shrugged and went back to his phone. "Psh, fine, be like that," Lucas turned back to the invention he'd been working on but soon became irritated and stood up, marching towards the attic's exit. "Where are you going?" Silas asked as he watched him. "To shut them up! I can't focus with them making so much noise!" Lucas began to climb down the ladder and Silas quickly put his phone in his pocket and followed. "What're you gonna do?"

"I dunno, something to get them quiet!" Jack and Marguerite seemed surprised when they entered the dining room but it didn't faze Lucas and he shouted, "could y'all shut the fuck up? I'm trying to do something upstairs!" Jack scowled and stood from his seat at the table, "boy, you better watch your mouth! You don't talk to us that way!"

"Why's it matter? You've been talking to Mama like a dog for the past hour and a half!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Lucas!"

"No! You shut yours!" Marguerite seemed to be getting worried and tried to grab Jack's arm but he shrugged her off and stormed over to his son where he then proceeded to backhand him across the face. Silas watched in a mixture of shock and a bit of horror and when Lucas looked back at his father, his face mirrored the same expression. "I told ya to shut your fucking mouth, did I not? Now you're getting what's coming to ya!" Jack roughly grabbed Lucas by the arm as Marguerite screamed for him to stop. It took Silas a moment to realize this was really happening before he intervened, putting himself between the large man and lanky boy. "Mr. Baker, what the fuck, stop!!!" Jack staggered back a bit in surprise then frowned, "oh, so you gonna disrespect me too? And after everything I've done for you…" he then stormed up to Silas and grabbed him by the hair, "you're nothing but a punk! My boy would've been better off if he never met you! You only made him worse!" Silas struggled to get free but was suddenly slammed into a wall. "C'mon! You thought you was such a big man earlier, take me down! Gimme what I deserve!" Marguerite rushed over to her husband and began pulling on him, sobbing as she begged him to stop. Lucas just watched in a mixture of shock and amazement. Finally Zoe came in with Joe and together they managed to pull Jack off. Joe had him restrained as Zoe and Marguerite rushed Silas out the door. They sat him on the stairs and began checking him for serious injuries as they repeatedly asked him if he was okay but he couldn't respond. He was too shocked and honestly heartbroken by the event. He didn't understand how Jack could say those things to him and he looked up at Lucas, who stood in front of him, to see his reaction. But it hadn't changed. Silas looked away. After today, his relationship with Jack had become strained.


	4. high school 2

"...Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when...when you got into it with my dad?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well...I never told you thank you, did I?"

"No but you told me I was stupid." Lucas snickered, "you were stupid! But...thanks. You have no idea how long he'd been hitting me before you stepped up." Silas looked away. He and Lucas were sitting around a bonfire deep in the bayou, drinking, and he was beginning to think Lucas was drunk. "I'm...I'm sorry about that…"

"Psh, don't be! He don't really do it no more, especially when you're around!"

"Like I'm some kinda threat…"

"Ya kinda are." Silas glanced at him, "what do you mean?" Lucas downed his bottle of beer. "I dunno, I can't say he's scared of ya or anything but I think he feels bad about it. Now when he drinks, he goes off to his little workshop downstairs and we don't really see him for the rest of the day."

"Oh...well, that's good...I think…"

"Trust me, it is...ya know...there's a lot of stuff I never thanked you for...like coming and playing with me that day in kindergarten. I didn't really have any friends after...ya know…"

"Yeah…"

"...I was just trying to scare him, honest, but...I dunno...I just got so mad at him for always picking on me that I didn't care if he did die up there... everybody kept telling me what a bad thing it was but I didn't think it was bad. I thought he got what he deserved…" Lucas sighed and shook his head, "sometimes I think Dad drinks cause of me and what I did...I don't wanna think that but I do...I just...I dunno... you think that's why?"

"I just think he has an addictive personality which would've caused this problem regardless of what anyone did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, nobody can control an addiction, not even the person suffering with it...but there are things out there to help them try. They just gotta decide if they want to or not."

"Heh, yeah...I guess you're right…" Lucas dried his eyes with his sleeve, trying to act like he was just wiping away sweat but Silas felt like it was tears. "Come on, we should probably go back to your house."

"Not yet! We're having too much fun out here!"

"Maybe you are but I'm tired and itchy...I think I've been bitten by over a hundred mosquitoes." Lucas exaggeratedly sighed, "okay, fine, we'll go back!" They put out the fire and stumbled through the dark swamp all the way back to Lucas's house. Everyone was asleep so they had to sneak in and once they got to Lucas's room, he laughed and flopped down on his bed. Silas shook his head as he shut the door behind him, "you're a pain in the ass."

"And you're still stupid!" Silas rolled his eyes and went to lay down on the fold out guest bed when Lucas suddenly pulled him over to him, causing him to fall and land on top of him. "Oopsie!"

"God, can you quit fucking around and go to bed?" Lucas giggled, "c'mon, don't be like that! We're just having fun!"

"Well now it's bedtime so let me go!" Silas tried to get up but Lucas wouldn't let him and he giggled again as Silas glared at him. "What the hell would it take to make you sleep?"

"Hmm...well…I guess I can think of one thing…"

"And that is?" Lucas suddenly leaned up and kissed him. Silas was too shocked to do anything at first but eventually recovered enough to pull away. "L...Lucas…what the fuck?"

"What? You like boys too, you said so yourself!"

"Yeah but do you?" Lucas shrugged. "I think you're too drunk to know..."

"C'mon, I might! Can't we just see if I do?"

"Not while you're like this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're probably not even conscious enough to know what's happening."

"So?"

"That's basically rape."

"Not if I say yes!"

"But you don't know you're saying yes!" Silas sighed and facepalmed, "look, I'm not having sex with you right now, I'm just not." Lucas rolled his eyes, "fine! But can you at least sleep up here with me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I said."

"And why do you say?"

"C'mon! You want me to sleep or not?" Silas shook his head, defeated, "okay, yeah, whatever. But you have to actually try to sleep, alright?" Lucas grinned and nodded. He finally allowed Silas to get up so that he could scoot over. Silas crawled into the space next to him and laid down. Lucas reached over him to turn off the lamp then leaned down and started kissing Silas again, though this time he was much gentler. Silas had to admit he was enjoying it a little bit and let it go on for a moment before finally pulling away. "What did I say about trying to sleep?" Lucas whined, "c'mon, not even a little?"

"Lucas…"

"Ugh, fine!" He laid down with his head on Silas's chest. Silas allowed this and wrapped his arm around him. Lucas giggled, "I can hear your heartbeat."

"Yeah, that means I'm alive."

"I know…" Without thinking, Silas began rubbing Lucas's back. He felt him snuggle more into him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because we're friends?"

"I know but why?"

"Because I think you're cool?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always have."

"Even after I killed Oliver?"

"Yeah, even after that."

"Why?" Silas paused. He'd never really thought about why he was so chill with Lucas murdering their classmate. Finally he shrugged, "guess cause I still didn't see you any different afterwards. You were still Lucas the boy genius." Lucas giggled, "boy genius…"

"Yep, you're pretty smart, buddy. Maybe even a little too smart for your own good."

"Ya think?"

"Absolutely. Sometimes I wonder if you're going to turn out to be a supervillain like in those hero comics we used to read." Lucas laughed, "that sounds like fun!"

"Well just remember not to kill me if you ever do decide to be one," Silas smirked.

"Tch, right, like I'd kill my sidekick!"

"Oh, well, nice to know how highly you think of me."

"Well I would've said love interest but you woulda gotten mad…"

"I'm not mad, Lucas, I just think you need to sober up before you make such a big decision."

"And what if I still like you when I'm sober?"

"Then we'll talk about it."

"Do you like me too?"

"...Lucas...I don't think I'M sober enough to answer that. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Lucas nodded and the room fell silent. Silas continued absentmindedly rubbing Lucas's back and after a while he felt his grip on him loosen. Silas was about to ask him if he was still awake but heard him start snoring and knew he wasn't. It wasn't long till he also fell asleep and the next morning was the start of an awkward next few days.


End file.
